


It’s 3pm and I’m Out Here in My Boxers

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘the fire alarm went off in our building and HOLY SHIT THE HOT NEIGHBOUR IS IN HIS UNDERWEAR’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s 3pm and I’m Out Here in My Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr, where I originally posted it.  
> http://bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com/

Seriously?

Seriously?!

The fire alarm had to go off in the middle of his work? Today was suppose to be nice and relaxing, maybe get ahead on some work. But apparently that wasn’t going to happen by the act of some God.

Joel was standing out in the parking lot of his apartment building, along with all the other tenants, as the alarms blared and they waited for the fire fighters. He was starting to hate today, it was going on a hour and they were cleared to go back. Joel was so close to just saying fuck it and just go to the nearest bar and drink his aggravation away, but then he saw it. Apparently whatever God forced this to happen, wasn’t all that bad. 

Because over on the other side of the crowd was his neighbor, Ray. But it wasn’t that it was just Ray standing over there, it was the fact that he was standing outside in his boxers. He was also yelling at his roommate, couldn’t tell what it was about though.

“Seriously Gavin!? You couldn’t wait the ten extra minutes it took for Dan to get here?!”

Joel decided to walk over to the two, not only to be possibly closer to Ray, but it seemed he would get answers to this mess from them.

“Hello there boys.” He greeted as he approached the two. Ray turned and saw it was Joel, the hot dude he has been crushing on since moving into the building almost a year ago. The Puerto Rican found himself blushing as he realized his attire as the man approached. “Mind if I ask what all the yelling is about?”

Ray glared at Gavin one more time, let out a heavy sigh and looked to Joel again. “Gav here likes to film stuff in slow motion. We played on filming some firecrackers going off, but someone, felt like starting without myself and Dan present.”

“It’s not my fault the cracker went flying into the window.”

“It is exactly your fault you dumbass.” The two idiots bickered back and forth for a good minute or two before Joel was clearing his throat to get the two to stop. 

“I’m guessing that’s why you’re out here in nothing but boxers?” Joel asked with a bit of a smirk.

“I was in the middle of getting dressed after using the shower, when Gavin did the dumb thing." 

"I said I was sorry.”

“Yeah, well, go tell that to the poor soul in 1C.”

Gavin just pulled out his phone and started to text Dan, while Ray just scoffed at the idiot.

“Here, since you’re probably going to be out here for a bit.” Joel grabbed the ends of his hoodie and yanked it over and off of him, handing it to Ray. “Beats standing around in nothing but your shorts.”

“Uh, thanks.” Ray took the sweater with blush on his cheeks. As he put it on Joel couldn’t help but think it was cute, the damn thing was so big it was like he was wearing a dress. “Not much into Longhorns, or sports for that matter, but its not a bad fit.”

The two were smiling and sharing a dumb, sweet moment when Gavin decided to chimed back in. “Dan says he’ll be here in ten minutes.”

“Oh ok.” Ray rubbed at his arm, suddenly feeling shy in front of the older.

“Mind if I keep you company while you wait?” Joel offered with a warm smile, which Ray happily returned.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
